Cara pintada, dolor por la mañana
by Hohenheim'DeLuz
Summary: Ed y Al llegan a central, luego de unas vacaciones, pero una sorpresa les aguarda alli...
1. Chapter 1

****

ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI, LEMON, VIOLENCIA.

* * *

**_Cara pintada, dolor por la mañana_**

Capitulo 1 "Un frió retorno a central":

Las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse y el sol se retiraba cautelosamente en el horizonte de Ciudad Central. La humedad era totalmente alta y la sensación de agoviamiento extrema; la lluvia no tardaría en caer desde el próximo cielo azul marino de puntos blancos y una Luna húmeda.

Edward y Alphonse bajaban del caluroso tren a vapor luego de unas vacaciones en Rizenbull. Un peón a su merced traía sus pesadas valijas, con una cara muy agotada y expresión de asombro...

-¿Pero qué traen en estas maletas?-acotó el joven...

Los hermanos sólo rieron levemente, tomaron sus pertenencias y siguieron su camino adentrándose en la ciudad, en busca del hotel que les había alquilado Roy...

Al llegar a sus puertas lo observaron con desprecio, era un edificio viejo con olor a rancio y musgo en sus paredes. La lluvia estaba sobre sus narices. Sin más reproches decidieron entrar en el antiguo lugar. Adentro, había un anciano, dueño del lugar.  
-Oh, alquimista de Acero, me complace poder brindarle una habitación en mi humilde edificio.

-Este antro no es de todo mi agrado, pero podría quedarme unos días...

-Sería un honor Acero, por favor pasen por la habitación 69-dijo éste, entregándole las llaves.

Sin más remedio y con nauseas, provocadas por ese olor a viejo subieron las largas y estrechas escaleras de cerámicas marrones hasta llegar a la puerta de madera con un gran 69 de bronce en su centro.

Ed cautelosamente tomó las llaves que le había entregado el anciano y abrió la puerta completamente astillada y totalmente llena de polvo...

Era un compartimiento estrecho: dos habitaciones, un pequeño baño compacto y una cocina donde había apenas una mesa redonda y una silla pequeña...

-Estúpido Mustang, ni siquiera es bueno para alquilar un departamento-dijo Ed con desprecio.

-Con calma hermano, por suerte tenemos donde descansar-argumentó su querido hermano con una voz muy calma.

La lluvia llegó a Ciudad Central, las calles se iban humedeciendo desproporcionalmente, el fuerte viento golpeaba las dos pequeñas ventanas de la habitación y los árboles cantaban una canción desesperada con el vaivén de sus ramas. Se escuchaban las gotas chocar en las paredes rompiendo con el silencio del oscuro lugar pequeño donde se encontraban los hermanos.

-Tengo hambre-anunció el joven Edward, que se encontraba recostado sobre un colchón viejo y desecho que se encontraba en uno de los compartimientos.

Cuando notó una sensación rara en su bolsillo y al querer observar la hora notó que había olvidado su reloj en casa de tía Pinaco, el grito de espanto no tardó:

-No, maldición el reloj! El reloj! Está en manos de Winry, maldición!

-No te preocupes, ella no le hará nada sin tu permiso-objetó Al con esos ojos blancos asomando de la gran armadura, con tono pensante...

Mientras los ruidos del metal sonaban al levantarse del polvoriento piso de madera entrelazada, mencionó:

-Ed, iré en busca de comida...

-¿Con esta estúpida lluvia cayendo¿O será que ya quieres oxidarte? No seas idiota-refutó Acero.

-No voy a permitir que mueras de hambre-respondió con tono amable el bondadoso Alphonse.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y salió por aquella sin que Edward pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 "Visita de placer":**_

En el silencio de aquel lugar, un ruido que provenía desde la puerta despabilaba al joven alquimista que se encontraba echado sobre un colchón viejo recubierto de polvo.

-¿Quién es? Eres tú, Al. ¿Ya regresaste¿Tus piezas ya se oxidaron?

Nadie respondió.

El muchacho se acercó precavidamente hacia la puerta, un aire de temor cubrió sus pensamientos al tiempo que ya se alistaba para dar un ataque...

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una grata sorpresa.

-¡Winry¡¡¡Pero, pero¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo llegaste?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No fue la gran cosa encontrarlos, sólo llame a mustang y él me dio la dirección...

-Y dime Winry... ¿Mi reloj?-inquirió Ed en un tono algo rabioso.

-Tu reloj...mmm-dijo en voz baja y enrojeciéndose la joven.

-¿Pasa algo, Winry? Por favor, dime que no le has hecho nada... sólo eso-rogó mientras sus ojos trataban de no lagrimear.

-Ed... Tu reloj se encuentra bien... no te preocupes por él...

-Está bien, confiaré en tus palabras-dijo, pensando que quizás ella lo había olvidado.-Vamos, entra, no te quedes ahí... Hace frió y estas empapada.

La rubia muchacha cerró la puerta, mientras Edward sacaba una toalla de una de las valijas. -Ponte cómoda. Ya sé es una pocilga pero no te quedes ahí parada- propuso mientras le entregaba la toalla...

La joven se sentó sobre aquel colchón desgastado entretanto secaba su cuerpo y dorada cabellera con la toalla blanca que le había proporcionado.

-Y bien... si no tienes mi reloj... ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-preguntaba el muchacho, desconcertado.

-El reloj está abajo...en un placard. No te preocupes, está en buenas manos con el dueño del edificio...

-¡¡¡Iré ahora mismo por él!!!-exclamó Edward.-¡¡No puedo esperar más por él!!

-Espera, Ed-lo detuvo mientras le tomaba fuertemente el brazo.- Tengo algo que decirte, por favor espera.

Sus rostros no tardaron en teñirse de rojo, se podía sentir esa extraña sensación cautivante, aquella sensación que llena de intriga, gargantas secas... y entre balbuceos:

-¿Qué me quieres decir Win... Winry?... -preguntó el alquimista.

-Ed... tú me... ¡¡¡Me siento muy atraída por ti!!!-Esas fueron las palabras de la joven.

Edward quedó totalmente paralizado... Sus latidos comenzaron a sonar fuertemente... Pensando que eso no podía ser así... Fríamente sólo logró pronunciar unas palabras...

-Espera un segundo, Winry ¿Y qué hay con Al? Tú le gustas...

-Ya deja a tu amado hermano y hazme feliz. Sólo a ti te quiero, Ed... Sólo a ti... -repitió.

-Perdóname Winry, pero yo no puedo hacer esto...

Edward, por completo desconcertado, trató de ir en busca de su reloj, pero la joven no dejó que se fuera... tomándolo suavemente por la espalda.

El joven estaba un poco incómodo ante la sensación, pero aun así le siguió la corriente a la rubia niña, traicionando sus sentimientos hacia su amado hermano.

Dejándose caer sobre el colchón estropeado, la dulce chica le brindaba las cálidas caricias que nunca nadie le había dado. Fundían sus cuerpos entre abrazos, besos...

Las prendas comenzaban a apilarse al costado del colchón sobre aquel piso de madera entrelazada, cuando los sonidos del placer se adueñaron del lugar frió y decrépito...

-Vamos ya, terminemos. Al no tardará en llegar-mencionó Acero con voz preocupante, mientras yacía de espaldas debajo de Winry.

-No te preocupes tanto, Ed...-sugirió la muchacha al tiempo que masajeaba sus hombros.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir una sensación extraña.

-Oye Winry¿qué haces?

-¿Cómo que qué hago¿ Acaso no te agrada?-preguntó mientras jugueteaba en su parte trasera.

-Pensé que te gustaba-se excusó la muchacha, introduciendo sus dedos con más ímpetu…

-Ya, Winry, frena. Me molesta.

-Vamos, Ed, todos sabemos que te gusta-agregó Winry con voz pícara.

Luego de esto, el joven muchacho dejó las quejas y se adentró en aquel juego que comenzaba a gustarle...

Pero después de unos minutos, comenzó de nuevo:

-Winry, ya tuve suficiente, y Al no tardará-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Está bien, si quieres a tu amado hermano te lo traeré-pronunció con voz ronca.

Ed quedó plasmado al ver como Winry cambiaba su rostro y cuerpo, y se transformaba en su tan amado Alphonse.

-¿Al?

-Sí, hermano. Aquí estoy para hacerte feliz.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
